


Remember

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d gotten word from Bruce almost immediately, that it was a success, that they were able to bring the boy home – that he was to remain away from Gotham until further notice. And he’d tried, he really had.</p><p>But Dick Grayson was never one to listen to instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Short and probably sucks. I dunno, just felt like writing it. Post Damian resurrection, Dick is still with Spyral and considered dead. I never say explicitly, but they’re in a park in Gotham somewhere. The ball’s in the tree because Damian accidentally used his super-strength. I was going to write a second half, from Damian’s pov, where he does question if it’s Dick or not, but surprise! I got lazy. 
> 
> Based on/Supplemental listening of my current favorite song: ‘Give It All’ by Train.

~~

_What I want is to remember, what I want…is too remember. What I want…do you remember me?_

~~

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 He’d gotten word from Bruce almost immediately, that it was a success, that they were able to bring the boy home – that he was to remain away from Gotham until further notice. And he’d tried, he really had. 

But Dick Grayson was never one to listen to instructions. 

It wasn’t like he planned to kick the door down to Wayne Manor, to make a show of his visit. No, his hypnos implants were still in commission. He’d watch from afar. As Tim worked at the company, as Jason roamed the street with his ‘outlaw’ friends, while Cass and Steph remained living testaments to Gotham’s merits. 

And even for his main goal. He’d watch his baby brother with distance between them. Watch as Bruce kept the child close, kept him safe. Took him to the park or the office or one of those monthly galas. 

But he was distracted by his euphoria. Distracted by the mere gleeful thought. Damian was _alive_. All was just a little bit closer to being alright in the world. 

So distracted that he didn’t see the child blatantly walk up to him. Didn’t realize the kid was _staring straight at him_ until Damian cleared his throat loudly. 

Internally, he panicked. Bruce would _kill him_. Damian might too. Outwardly, he smiled politely, knowing the hypnos was masking his face. He wondered what the program chose for the Damian to see. Hopefully it wasn’t just a swirl, like Midnighter complained about. 

But he knew it wasn’t, because he could see Damian’s pupils twitching back and forth. Suddenly the boy’s eyes narrowed with focus, with curiosity. 

Dick blinked. 

Could he…? 

Hope bloomed instantly. Because Damian was smart, because the hypnos system wasn’t perfect, because eyes always seemed to be the exception to everything, to every mask he’s ever worn. 

And if anyone could see behind one of Dick Grayson’s masks, it was Damian Wayne.

If Damian guessed, he wouldn’t even try to lie. He would rip off his disguise faster than Wally could run and confess everything. He would take that little brat in his arms and never let go.

 “Excuse me…” Damian started slowly. 

He held his breath. 

 _Please, oh please. Please notice, please see me._  

Suddenly Damian’s eyes raised and he pointed to the branch above Dick’s head. “I, um…accidentally threw my dog’s tennis ball up there. Would you mind…?”

Dick felt like he deflated. 

He glanced up, could see the bright tennis ball – shimmering with slobber – perched snugly amongst the leaves. He could also, now, see Titus standing against the tree trunk, whining upwards. 

“R-right. Yeah, sure. Let me help you out, buddy.” Dick stammered, rising and hopping up onto the bench seat. He reached up, shaking the branch. A few seconds later, the toy fell. Titus leaned back, catching the ball in his mouth with a light woof of triumph. Immediately he trotted over to Damian’s side, pushing his face against Damian’s chest. 

Damian took the ball and rubbed at the canine’s ears, still watching Dick as he clamored back own to the ground. There was a beat of silence before he nodded. “…Thanks.” 

Damian turned before Dick could respond, jogging away as Titus followed close behind. He watched as Damian smiled, as Damian scratched at Titus’s muzzle one more time before tossing the ball a few yards away. 

Dick smiled too, but it was smaller. Sadder. “Anytime.” 


End file.
